


Siete Treinta

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación que Louis va formando con Harry hasta saber porque siempre tiene las manos heridas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siete Treinta

La primera vez que lo vi estaba en el vagón, justo frente a mí; ambos trenes esperando a la partida, fue entonces que lo mire y él me miraba de vuelta, con unos grandes ojos verdes que resplandecían a través del vidrio, pero el rubor sobre mis mejillas sobrepasa el valor, así que sólo agaché la mirada; el tren se va.

El siguiente día, a la misma hora, él está ahí vistiendo pantalones ajustados y una playera blanca, pero lo que más destaca en él no es su ropa o su cabello alborotado cayendo por todos lados, era que entre sus brazos iba una chica que lucía delicada pidiendo por protección por parte del rizado. Era hermosa, sin lugar a duda, y tan delgada, sumamente alta, tanto así que sin tacones lograba estar a la altura del chico que de por si era bastante alto.  
La toma de la cadera, abrazándola contra su pecho y todo entre ellos parece tan perfecto que cuando me voltea a ver, por lo que parece una eternidad, todo luce fuera de tono. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y así poder acercarme, para saludarlo y averiguar quién es la chica; pero no somos amigos, ni si quiera conocidos, así que no me acerco y sólo subo al tren.

Los días pasan, cada vez más largos y más rápidos, pero él no está en el andén esperando por el tren de las 7:30.

Un martes sus ojos se ven rojos e hinchados, la ropa se le ve desalineada y sus manos rojas, completamente heridas. Me observa durante un tiempo demasiado largo; me oculto tras un muro de gente que se dispersa cuando el tren se va y él ya no está del otro lado del andén, está a unos pasos de mí. Sonríe con pereza y hace un gesto con la mano a forma de saluda. Se ve mucho más triste cuando lo tengo cerca.  
No se acerca, no deja de sonreír y de mirar, sólo espera a que tome el tren.

El siguiente día lleva consigo una libreta recubierta de terciopelo; no para de escribir en ella todo el tiempo que me dedico a verlo. Sus manos están vendadas y su cabello atado en una coleta.

Cada día se acerca más, siempre con la misma libreta en manos, con un lápiz cada vez más pequeño.

Al decimo día toca mi hombro con gentileza, mostrándome la libreta: un dibujo de mí esperando el tren, con un enorme reloj a mis espaldas que marca las 7:30 en lo alto.  
Sonríe con timidez antes de decir un quedo “hola”, antes de que diga algo más veo sus manos que están remendadas en costras abultadas y su piel reluce como aceite ante las luces del subterráneo.  
Sonríe cuando le digo que me llamo Louis y, después de preguntar, le digo a donde voy todos los días. Se retira dejándome el dibujo en las manos y un suave beso en la mejilla.

Tres días después lo vuelvo a ver en el andén mientras se acerca con cautela hasta estar a mi lado; habla de cómo mi gorro combina con el suéter que excede mi tamaño tres veces. Sube al tren conmigo y baja en la misma estación; camina junto a mí durante muchas calles, algunos momentos en cómodos silencios y otros en charlas efímeras.

El siguiente día está ahí otra vez, se acerca y hablamos, aunque nunca menciona los días que solíamos vernos. La mayor parte del tiempo habla sobre como mi cabello largo cubre mis ojos cuando el tren se va, o como mis suéteres parecen siempre quedarme algunas tallas más grandes cuando mis pantalones parecen ahorcar a mis enormes muslos, así que pregunta sobre los suéteres para saber si con ellos oculto un gran estomago. También comenta acerca de lo mucho que desea tomarme una fotografía, pero le ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así como pasan semanas que lo veo todos los días y habla conmigo, alagando lo lindos que son mis ojos o lo bien que se me ven los pantalones ajustados-casi siempre mira mi entrepierna, pero finjo no notarlo-, también pasan las semanas que no lo veo, desafortunadamente las segundas parecen ser más largas y lentas que las segundas.

Pero vuelve, siempre vuelve.

Tiene un ojo amoratado y una mano vendada y estoy más que seguro que bajo su camisa de cuadros holgada se ocultan moretones. No se acerca, pero me saluda amablemente. Decido no ir a clases y sentarme con él; me ofrece la sudadera de cuero que aprieta entre sus brazos para sentarme a su lado.  
No hablamos por lo que parece una eternidad, pero de la nada comienza a hablar de lo mucho que desea que la vida no fuera tan difícil como lo es; pregunto qué pasa, sin embargo, él sólo responde con una negación y sigue hablando de lo duras que son las paredes y como quieren meterse en problemas con él y con una chica, la que abrazaba aquella vez. Entre balbuceos logro entender cuando él mismo dice que busca peleas y otras tantas las personas malas parecen ir tras él.  
Comienza a hablar sobre esta chica, los celos comienzan a burbujear en el estomago pero el parece tan cómodo y feliz diciendo cosas que ha hecho con ella que prefiero dejarlo hablar.

Muchos días hablar tonterías sólo para hacerme reír, quizá para decir de lo bien que luzco cuando mis ojos se me arrugan al sonreír y la forma que se curvan mis delgados labios, según él. Pero muchos otros parece sólo estar ahí, como muerto, sin hablar, simplemente mirándome y caminando a mi lado el camino a la escuela.

Cierto día llega con lágrimas secas en las mejillas, diciendo que se siente mal-y es la primera vez que dice abiertamente como se siente-. Está pálido, una tenue sombra morada se refleja en las bolsas de sus ojos; parece más dormido que despierto, así que sólo espera a que tome el tren y se va.

El día consecuente tiene una gran mancha rojiza en el antebrazo con un pequeño punto rojo en el centro. Aún cuando tiene los ojos hinchados me acompaña hasta la estación donde bajo; a pesar de que llueve muy fuerte en ese momento camina conmigo las calles que debo caminar, a paso lento aunque nos empapemos hasta los huesos mientras habla sobre como la vida es tan injusta; escucho los sollozos que oculta tras el constante _“tip, tip, tip”_ de la lluvia. Una calle antes de llegar a la escuela me toma bruscamente de los hombros para besarme con rudeza, pero se nota el cariño que intenta transmitir; lo siento temblar a través de mis labios, así que cuando abro los ojos y lo veo llorar le quiero abrazar, pero él se va corriendo.

No lo veo por lo que resta del mes, ni cuatro días después, pero cuando lo vuelvo no dice nada, no hay sonrisa ni su torpe movimiento con las manos para saludar, no, sólo se acerca hasta tomarme de la mano, arrastrándome hasta el otro lado del andén me lleva hasta su casa.  
Esta pintada de verde y no puedo evitar ver lo hermoso que se ve desde mi altura. Lo triste que luce.  
No deja que vea el interior de su casa, ya que me lleva de la mano hasta su habitación, toda llena de plantas, y habla sobre la muerte y sobre como la chica que ama en el mundo está muy lejos de estar bien, solloza un poco, no habla sobre el beso, sin embargo se acerca hasta besarme, me recuesta sobre su cama, él encima de mí; y habla, habla sobre lo hermosos que son mis ojos, de lo bien que luzco cada mañana a pesar de que son las 7:30, de lo bello de mis muslos, lo pequeño de mis pies, sobre lo suave de mi cabello, de lo bien que sabe mi piel tras los besos húmedos sobre mi cuello, entonces tenemos relaciones sexuales sobre la colcha, con suaves gemidos que dan la apariencia de hacer el amor mientras me masturba al tiempo que entra y sale de mí.  
Dormimos abrazados, pero al despertar él no está y tampoco mi ropa, solo una playera de The Ramones que me queda el doble de grande y con ella bajo a la cocina, donde él está preparando algo de comer, sin embargo, interrumpe todo pata cargarme y sentarme en la barra, para besarme y cogerme una vez más entre besos pegajosos.

Los días después de eso pasan y se ve cada vez más triste, más cansado y con más heridas en las manos. Nunca hablamos del beso, o de cómo parecía que hacíamos el amor aquella tarde.

Un día por fin se da por vencido, dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared para calmar sus ansias antes de decirme con voz muy clara, muy fría:  
“La vida es tan injusta, hubiera dado mi vida para que ella siguiera aquí”.  
Pero su sangre no le servía a su hermana, tampoco su riñón, o su pulmón, o lo que sea que ella necesitara.  
Esa tarde sólo lloro en mi pecho, y repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía; que sólo quería abrazarme hasta morir.


End file.
